Soya
Attack Prevention Technique,Body Alteration,Hiding in Shadow,Gyoraishin,Hiding with Camouflage Technique,Hitei Mushō,Poison Mist,Nan no Kaizō,Shisha Kugutsu,Silent Killing Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear,Kinjutsu: Doro Ningyō,Mud Body Technique,Mudshot Technique,Multiple Mudshot Technique Onidōrō Nensuikai Auditory Comprehension,Empty Cicada Shell Technique,Hell Shriek,Illusion Bell Needles,Resonating Echo Drill,Sound Release: Absorption Technique,Sound Release: Balance Disruption,Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration,Sound Release: False Surroundings,Sound Release: Hell's Ears,Sound Release: Horrifying Blow,Sound Release: Rupture,Sound Release: Shout,Sound Release: Sonar,Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion,Sound Release: Ultimate Silence Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu |tools=Antidote,Kokujō,Nail Bat,Poison,Slime Suit (Built in) }} is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. A pipe-cleaner of a man, wiry, tensile, skeletal, charmingly cantankerous and yet decidedly rotten, everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit. Origin Not born, he simply congealed in a gutter somewhere; bred from the heats and slimes of the earth. Personality Soya is pure filth in every sense of the word, his bacchanalian persona could qualify him as the snaggled-toothed poster-child for ragged excess. Skinny as a pencil, smart as a whip and possibly the most peculiar man alive, Soya is a trivial man, often depicted as crude and lowbrow with an irritating, frivolous attitude towards life and others, and an answer for everything. He is a proudly scurrilous wordsmith, whose cheeky patter and inconsequential mouth farts epitomise laddish culture, culminating in a concerning inclination towards herculean intemperance. It has been surmised that his many addictions, warped disposition, dubious morality and sobriety are due to an unusual relationship with his parents. He describes himself as realistic to the point of being inhuman, adding that he is not driven by any particular ideology or doctrine. Appearing impervious to insult, Incapable of feeling shame or abashment; remiss and delinquent to convention and formality, he seems to be a man with no interior monologue, no set motive, his entire thought process said aloud. His morality is seemingly voluntary, his lies pathological; his wit often a hinderance and thus nothing is provocative. He also likes to think of himself as something of a womaniser and is seemingly completely unaware that he’s actually, really rather unappealing, socially and aesthetically. A seemingly-perennial alcoholism coupled with the frequent and numerous bludgeons to the head, may be the cause of his slurred speech. The epitomy of an unrepentant sinner and raddled hedonist, Soya is a facetious and pragmatic tearaway with a black sense of humour and all the humanity of a Jackal. Expertly self-interested, though somewhat self-effacing, and unapologetically self-destructive, He vigorously champions the image of the elegantly wasted, proclaiming his personality to be thoroughly habitual. Though he rarely speaks in a coherent manner, instead expressing himself through a series of hackneyed and abbreviated words and sentences, and a superfluous use of slang, deceit holds a whiff of glamour for him, even to those whom he considers to be close; never content with the truth when a lie would do. Appearance Soya is a wart-faced, foul smelling cockney with a perpetually frowning mouth, discoloured teeth and the physique of an elderly man; Facetious, abrasive and off putting like a debauched, capering streak of living gristle. By the colour of his face, you could assume he was a urinal cake. A permanent 5-o'clock shadow clings like moss to the contoured hollows of his cheeks and his distinctly misshapen nose is irreparably crooked, these, together with his jarring bad looks and scant regard for personal hygiene, make for a face like a pickled nutsack. Kinky, flyaway hair scraped back and an ever-dangling cigarette only increase his distinctive, caved-in motif, coupled with a seemingly preferential cycloptic squint and day-old eye makeup that makes him really look like a death face. And though his aroma seems to vary, all variations are peculiar. Soya, whose sinewy, bone-thin body is strung together with worn leather, has demeanour like that of a chewed up toffee; Looking as though he had been crafted from pâté; like a sad scarecrow in need of dialysis. Distinguished by an unkempt and sallow exterior, his gaunt flesh is haggard and desiccated, littered with scars and absurdly drawn tattoos, left irrevocably damaged by his life of sloth, lechery and general abuse. Pruney, dyed, and bony, his stooped, twisted-shouldered irreverence is nought but a shake and shimmy of jutting elbows and snaking, nearly invisible hips, what remains is a culmination of gnarled and vilified nonsense including scabs for fingernails, a large 'hanging' scar around his neck, rumoured to have been from a lynching, and the lower bowel of a small hippopotamus. And even though he is now mostly made of fossils and crude oil, his rebellious spirit remains. Abilities The epitome of wasted skin, Soya has been referred to as genius beneath mediocrity; hailed as a partially concussed, if manipulative, sun-scorched half-man. His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. To this end, He likens himself to an 'alchemist', having used his hoary body like a 'laboratory' during a life of sloth, lechery and abuse. His demeanour is calculated and pragmatic, exclusively self-interested with a large capacity for cowardice. Deceptive and opportunistic, he has no honour, and nor does he care to; disinterested and devoid of responsibility and regard, he is an unscrupulous shyster and fantasist, his outlook is deathly cold and excessively brutal. Downright infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, he employs stealth, deception and diversion over outright combat. His approach is cerebral and shameless, characterised by resourceful backstabbing, underhanded tactics and unabashed exploitation. Possessing a conniving and distrustful intelligence, His abilities rely primarily on a distinct willingness to cross any moral boundary in order to triumph, inventive improvisation and subterfuge; frequently favouring the use of an indirect slant such as poison, profuse cheating and psychological trickery. Defined as consistently calm and methodical, his relaxed mien translates into conflict and accord alike; unrattled, strategic and treacherous, his is a master of his vile craft. Body Modification Soya has apparently undergone several thorough physical modifications that have allowed his body to attain the maximum level of strength and flexibility possible, and to stretch in exceedingly unusual manners. It affords his body an almost rubber-like repulsion power, to absorb, cushion and disperse impacts to his slovenly physique, and to endure significant collisions with minimal damage. Conversely, it also enabled the ability to enter conflict at nigh-on any range. With full control over his body, Soya is able to twist and contort his innards, and migrate various organs to create otherwise unachievable deformities; he could manipulate his body to such an extent that his hand could become a vessel for an entire system of organs. Kenjutsu (剣術, Sword Technique) Soya's method of swordplay, though savage, cruel and wild in combat, grew independently, having never been officially taught at arms. His tutor in martial prowess was rumoured to have been a rambling vagrant, who had never received any sword training himself. Thus Soya's swordsmanship style is overly vicious and highly aggressive, wielding his sword/weapon as if it were a butcher's cleaver. His weapon of choice is an unsightly, thuggish bludgeon assigned to the skull shaped seal/tattoo on his ring finger, Nail Bat. There are no delusions, the unsophisticated, barbaric tool only serves to further the filthy manner in which Soya fights. Kyūdō (弓道, Way of the bow) A destructive method of archery, Soya has trained himself to become a master archer, capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Though he can shoot a bow fairly well, he prefers the use of an elastic material wrapped around his body, known as Kokujō, to fire his own particular brand of projectile. Even from distances where he cannot be sensed by his opponent, his arrow pierces through his target at great speeds. If on the chance that he does miss, he will refine his methods until he lands a kill-shot. The power of his arrows can create craters in the ground, The impact could pile-drive through forests, as well as prevent change in trajectory when piercing through any obstacles that stand in between the target. Kayakujutsu (火薬術, The art of gunpowder) Kayakujutsu is the use of firearms, gunpowder and explosives, Soya, due to his stature as a 'chemical specialist', is able to freely manipulate gunpowder from both internal, his noxious, blackened guts, and external sources, making him, among other things, a portable gunpowder keg. Though seemingly content to fling explosive mucous, He can also inject and infuse his powder, making living or dead organisms into mobile detonation devices; moving as walking explosive traps. Ninpō Dokuton Due in part to poor hygiene and to frequently exposing himself to a ludicrous cocktail of poisons and toxins, Soya's body is noxious, unpleasant and has developed the capability of synthesising his own particular brand of poison. He is able to tailor a toxin to any situation and secrete poisons that others would consider far beyond the realms of conventional toxicology. His entire body has been rendered lethal, and he delights in toxin and venom, gleefully spreading contagions and blight; He is able to poison the environment just from breathing, imbue and corrode from the slightest touch. This ability, by extension, permits the frequent enjoyment of immunity to the negative effects of the poisons; mithridatism, in addition to being able to adapt to new blends. Synonymous with disease, Soya is an individual closely linked to plague and infection, with an empathy for illness; a harbinger of foul pestilence, whose jaundiced, leathery skin is rife with corruption and fruitful infestation. Categorised as a 'Plaguelord', His decrepit countenance exudes a horrid stench, crafting for him a clammy chamber of airborne contagion. Ototon The ability to create, shape and manipulate sound, for which Soya boasts quite the appetite. The sound processing centres of his brain have been augmented with the ability of echolocation, allowing for ability to generate sonic energy on a much more precise and powerful scale. His predilection towards Sound allows for a thoroughly versatile usage, his skeletal structure having been additionally modified for precision control and exploitation, in addition to a profound understanding of the intricacies therein. His ears have been similarly adapted to cope with the generated energy. As sound, in terms of physics, is considered to be the waves of a vibratory motion, whether or not they are heard by the human ear, Soya's masterful employment extends beyond simply using noise as weapon. Companion Tesso(鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution. Innately conniving and deceitful, he is portrayed as a foul parody of a human; a sneaky, contentiously opinionated and irredeemably vile character. Callous, vindictive and of seemingly high intelligence, Tesso suffers from a pronounced ugliness, transformed into a human caricature. With a grim, sloping muzzle and an erratic, twitching strength, Tesso is a fairly cunning and always malicious individual, prone to cowardice. A large bipedal rat, favouring a digitigrade posture and clad in felted, mucky fur, Tesso has been designed to personify the worst aspects of humanity. His diction is gruff, noticeably broken and often omits certain articles of sentences. Due to the symbiotic, often complex, nature of their relationship, it is unclear whether Tesso is a separate entity or an expression of Soya's psyche. Miscellaneous